overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Davernoch
Davernoch (デイバーノック) was a member of Six Arms, the security department of the criminal organization Eight Fingers. Appearance Due to his status as an undead, he hid his appearance behind a red robe that covered his body. Personality Davernoch was a natural-born undead lich and like many other undead, he was filled with hatred and hostility towards the living. Since Davernoch was among the few undead that still retained some intelligence, he was able to suppress his hatred and maintain relationships with the living in order to improve his skills in using magic. Despite not having great power as an undead, Davernoch was apparently arrogant enough to proclaim himself as the "Undead King" which means he views himself too highly in spite of still learning magic. Background Ever since Daveroch naturally spawned, his sole intent was to master magic the undead couldn't use when he first spawned. But at the same time, he wanted to attain different skills beyond magic as well. To support his studies, he sought wealth by killing travelers on the road and stealing their valuables. Davernoch's actions caught the attention of the local adventurers in which he was chased away, forcing him to disguise himself as a human and join a group of mercenaries. Eventually, his identity as an undead was discovered due to his unnatural affinity for magic and was forced to flee yet again. Eventually, Zero discovered Davernoch and made an offer for him to become his subordinate, in exchange for continued magical lessons and money. After many setbacks, the elder lich accepted and thus joined Eight Fingers as part of the security department group called Six Arms. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' After Succulent was captured by the Re-Estize authorities, Davernoch accompanies the remaining members of Six Arms to the brothel where the incident of his comrade's arrest occurred. He reports to Zero that though the slaves there had been seized, the list of clients had not been found. Davernoch along with the rest of Six Arms concede to Zero's order to find the perpetrator and eliminate him, lest their reputation as Eight Finger's elite security force becomes slandered.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 5: Extinguished, Soared Sparks of Fire He later confronts Sebas Tian along with the other members of Six Arms when they kidnapped Tuare, only to be completely pulverized by the latter with a single punch.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 8: Six Arms Abilities and Powers Main Equipment * Orb of Magical Boost (Lightning & Fireball) * Cloak of Fire Protection * Deflection Ring Active * Fireball: A 3rd tier spell that allows the caster to summon a large fireball that is used for attacks. * Lightning: A 3rd tier spell that shoots a bolt of lightning. Relationships Zero Zero was Daveroch's benefactor and the one who gave him access to methods to enhance his magical skills. While Zero's gesture of assistance surprised the lich, he never forgot his goal to become a master of the undead and his hatred for life. Trivia * Davernoch was the first native elder lich of the New World to appear in the Overlord series. * He called himself Undead King, causing Sebas to lose his patience and show his anger. Quotes * (To Sebas Tian): "Don't look down on us, human." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Davernoch Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Category:Skeletons Category:Elder Liches Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Casters Category:Six Arms Category:Eight Fingers Category:Re-Estize Kingdom